Dante de Capricórnio
by Darkest Ikarus
Summary: O maior dos Cavaleiros? Ou o pior dos traidores? O passado de Dante revelado. Fic Side-story de Saint Seiya Extreme. Personagens originais meus. Espero que gostem. ONE-SHOT!


**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya Não me pertence. Pertence ao Kurumada. E eu não ganho nadinha com isso. Nadinha mesmo... Nem um centavo... ú.u

Agora chegou a hora! De conhecer o passado do terrível Cavaleiro de Capricórnio! O irmão de Tidus! O que ele fez que fosse tão terrível a ponto de ser expulso do Santuário?

E é nesta fic que aparece outro personagem concebido por minha mente insana...

Tidus: Uma pessoa terrível! Corram! Salvem-se quem puder! Estamos condenados!

Calma... Tenho certeza de que vocês conseguiram derrotar o Dante... ú.u

Tidus: Eu não estou falando do Dante... Estou falando... Dela! O.O

Dela? Ta falando sério? O.O

Tidus: Vocês não sabem... Como ela é... TERRÍVEL! X.X

Rock, Yun e Tifa: Mas heim? O mestre ta doidão? õ.o

Vamos ver... X.x

Que comece o capítulo... õ.o

**Saint Seiya Extreme – Dante de Capricórnio**

**-Arredores do santuário-**

Uma mulher muito bonita de cabelos castanhos, com roupas indianas e uma bandagem no olho se aproxima do vilarejo. Trazia uma bagagem nas costas. Ela se aproxima da estalagem e adentra.

????: Há quanto tempo não volto... Mal posso esperar pra encontrá-lo... Tidus...

Ela adentra a estalagem e pede por um quarto. O homem pergunta se ela precisa de ajuda com a bagagem, notando que a mulher não tem braço esquerdo. Mas ela se recusa.

**-Vilarejo de Rodório-**

Casa dos Excluídos. Rock, Tifa e Yun acordaram cedo. Já preparavam o café da manhã quando Tidus adentra a porta da frente.

TIDUS: Hora de acordar pessoal! Temos treinamento árduo hoje!

ROCK: Sem essa! Sem pressa! Hora de comer é a mais importante!

YUN: Hora... Você disse quer queria treinar e ficar forte como o mestre Rock... Agora quer voltar atrás?  
TIDUS: Yun meu amiguinho... Como meu corpo pode ficar forte sem me alimentar direito?

TIFA: Já está no terceiro pão.

TIDUS: Quer ser o Cavaleiro mais forte ou o mais gordo heim rapaz?

ROCK: Ah qualé mestre? Vai me tirar agora é? Ò.Ó

Todos dão boas risadas e esquecem de tudo. Quando de repente, Tidus sente um cosmo poderoso do lado de fora da casa.

TIDUS: Esse cosmo... Após tantos anos...? Não pode ser!

TIFA: O que foi mestre Tidus? Um inimigo?

ROCK: Eu sinto um cosmo muito poderoso lá fora!

YUN: Eu também! È... Aterrador!

A porta da casa se abre. Uma mulher de cabelos castanhos, usando roupas indianas e trazendo uma mala consigo surge diante deles.

???? Aí está você... Estive procurando você por todos os lados... Tidus de leão!

TIDUS: Não pode ser! MAMÃE!!!?

TODOS: Mamãe? O.O

Tidus atravessa a parede da casa e cai do lado de fora, no quintal dos fundos.

TIDUS: Ai... Esse soco... O terrível soco... X.x

ASHELIA: Eu sou Ashelia de Altar... E vim aqui visitar o meu filho inútil...

A mulher finalmente adentra a casa revelando seu rosto. Uma mulher na casa dos quarenta anos, muito bonita com uma bandagem cobrindo o olho esquerdo. E aparentemente não possuía um braço esquerdo. Trazia uma urna nas costas.

TODOS: O.O

ASHELIA: Bom dia... Vocês devem ser os três discípulos de meu filho...

A mulher dá um sorriso sereno que desarma totalmente os três que estão de queixos caídos.

ASHELIA: Você deve ser Tifa não? –Diz se sentando a mesa- Seja boazinha e corte um pedaço deste bolo pra mim sim?

TIFA: C-claro... O.O

ROCK: V-você é mesmo... Mãe do mestre?

ASHELIA: Sim... Infelizmente sim... ¬¬

YUN: Erm... Não deveríamos ir ver se o mestre Tidus está bem?

ASHELIA: Ele está bem... Não se preocupe... ù.u

Tidus entra em casa de novo, cambaleando e com o rosto inchado.

TIDUS: mãe... O que veio fazer aqui? -.-

ASHELIA: Eu vim aqui pra te ver seu bunda-mole! Não escreve uma carta sequer pra sua mãe enquanto eu estou ralando na Índia treinando um novo Cavaleiro?

TIDUS: Não deu mãe! Ò.Ó

ASHELIA: Por que? Tinha tantas sirigaitas pra perseguir que não pode se lembrar da mãe no dia das mães? ù.u

TIDUS: Onde é que eu fui amarrar meu Pegasus...? -.-

-Mais tarde. Local de treinamento dos Excluídos-

Ashelia acompanha Tidus até o Local de Treinamento dos Excluídos. Enquanto os meninos treinavam ela conversava com Tidus.

TIDUS: O que está fazendo aqui mãe?

ASHELIA: È assim que me recebe? Que filho caloroso eu tenho...

TIDUS: Fala de caloroso depois do soco que meu deu? -.-

ASHELIA: Eu soube que teve um encontro com seu irmão...

TIDUS: Você me disse que ele tava morto mãe...

ASHELIA: Eu achei que o vi morrer... Mas acho que no fundo eu sempre soube que ele voltaria... Dante sempre fora o Cavaleiro mais forte que eu já conhecera...

TIDUS: Não mais... Eu ainda vou mata-lo...

ASHELIA: Não diga tais palavras tão prematuramente, meu filho... Derramar o próprio sangue não é tão fácil quanto se parece... Estará pronto?

TIDUS: Por que você não o matou mãe?

ASHELIA: Não é óbvio? Eu o amava demais...

Sem que eles percebessem, os três Cavaleiros pararam o treinamento e estavam próximos ouvindo a conversa.

TIDUS: Seus enxeridos! Eu mandei treinarem!

ASHELIA: Deixe-os... Suas mentes são curiosas... Eles mal começaram sua vida de cavaleiros e já provaram do gosto amargo da derrota e da perda de companheiros queridos...

TIDUS: Ta... Eu acho que eles deveriam mesmo saber o que estão enfrentando...

TIFA: mestre Tidus... Isso é sobre... Seu irmão?

Tidus faz que sim com a cabeça. Os três se assentam no chão para ouvir a história.

TIDUS: Meu irmão era Dante de Capricórnio. Diziam que era o mais forte dos Cavaleiros de Ouro...

_Quando eu era pequeno, eu sempre admirava meu irmão..._

"_O mais forte dos Cavaleiros de Ouro" eu dizia..._

_Irmão... Um dia serei como você..._

_Serei o mais forte... Como você..._

_Quanto orgulho eu tive de meu filho... _

_Quando ele conquistou sua armadura... _

_E se tornou um Guerreiro de elite de Atena..._

A chuva caía fortemente. O Cavaleiro de Ouro de Capricórnio ergue seu braço. A luz emitida por seu cosmo consegue ofuscar o imenso monstro diante de si. O homúnculo. Invocado das profundezas do tártaro por uma magia antiga de um feiticeiro ressentido com Atena, que o transformou num monstro horrendo na era mitológica por seus crimes contra a humanidade.

As centenas de vidas que ele sacrificou pra criar vida artificial par fins mesquinhos não poderiam ser ignoradas. Atena não apenas o deformara como o concedera uma imortalidade para que sofresse eternamente o castigo a qual fora imposto.

DANTE: Em nome de Atena... Morra! _**EXCALIBUR!**_

O feixe de luz dourada parte em direção ao monstro e o corta ao meio. O feiticeiro deformado está estarrecido. Ele começa a correr de pavor, deixando seu castelo pra trás.

DANTE: Acha que suas pernas são mais rápidas que a Excalibur?

Dante movimenta o braço e um feixe de Luz corta as pernas do feiticeiro.

ASMODE: Não! Seu maldito! Não entende? Atena me condenou a viver eternamente! Nem mesmo você pode me matar! Hahahaha!

DANTE: Minha espada só precisa ser mais poderosa que uma maldição de Atena? Que seja...

Dante movimenta o braço novamente e corta o corpo de Asmode ao meio.

ASMODE: Meu... Corpo...? Estou... Morrendo? Impossível...

Dante dá as costas e caminha pra longe. Uma mulher de aproximadamente quarenta anos trajando a armadura de Altar e cobrindo seu rosto com uma máscara o observa.

DANTE: Mãe? A que veio aqui?

ASHELIA: Cortou a Maldição de Atena sobre ele com sua espada?

DANTE: Uma tarefa muito simples não acha?

ASHELIA: Acho... Considerando que foi uma deusa que invocou a maldição...

Dante caminha deixando sua mãe pra trás.

DANTE: Possuir força necessária pra destruir até mesmo um deus é requisito pra ser um Cavaleiro de Ouro...

ASHELIA: Ainda acha que força é tudo Dante... Mas mesmo assim... Foi um feito impressionante o que fez...

DANTE: Não veio aqui pra demonstrar seu orgulho mãe...

ASHELIA: Eu vim para vê-lo. Eu fiquei um pouco preocupada...

DANTE: preocupações são desnecessárias, mãe... Era apenas um feiticeiro com idéias de grandeza... Nada mais...

ASHELIA: Foi bom te ver novamente meu filho...

Dante parte de volta para o santuário. Ashelia também. Ela adentra o Salão do Grande Mestre e se ajoelha.

GM: Bem-vinda Ashelia, Amazona de prata de Altar... O feiticeiro já está preso nas masmorras?

ASHELIA: O inimigo está morto...

GM: Morto? Eu pensei que ele era imortal.

ASHELIA: A espada de Dante... Ela foi capaz de cortar a maldição de nossa deusa...

GM: Impossível...

ASHELIA: Impressionante não?

GM: Bem mais do que isso... Exatamente quanto poder ele tem?

ASHELIA: A espada Excalibur do Cavaleiro de Capricórnio... Sempre fora uma espada poderosa... Mas nenhum Cavaleiro já foi capaz de fazer o que ele fez...

GM: Você parece apreensiva... O poder dele a assusta?

ASHELIA: Me deixa apavorada...

Ashelia sai do Salão do Grande Mestre e caminha até a casa de Leão. O pequeno Tidus que treinava com seu mestre. Ele imediatamente interrompe o treinamento e corre pra os braços da mãe.

ASHELIA: Como vai garotinho? Está tudo bem? Galford está treinando você direitinho?

TIDUS: Está sim mãe!

ASHELIA: Claro que está... Ele é o Grão-Guerreiro de leão... Desculpe Galford... Não quis desrespeitar...

GALFORD: De forma alguma madame... O pequeno Tidus tem um talento nato pra ser cavaleiro. Se tornará um valoroso Defensor da Casa de Leão.

TIDUS: meu irmão vem aqui brincar comigo né mãe?

ASHELIA: Eu... Acho que talvez amanhã Tidus... Seu irmão está cansado...

TIDUS: Saco...

**-Dia seguinte. Casa de Sagitário-**

Dante caminhava pela 9ª casa tranquilamente quando é abordado por Artemidoros de Sagitário.

ARTEMIDOROS: O que o traz até a minha casa Dante de Capricórnio.

DANTE: Apenas solicito passagem até a casa de leão...

ARTEMIDOROS: Tudo bem... E quanto a Tidus? Ele logo deve conquistar a armadura de leão não é?

DANTE: Eu suponho que sim... Mas mudando de assunto... Soube que sua filha nasceu...

ARTEMIDOROS: Sim... Tifa está no berço dormindo agora...

DANTE: Você ouviu os rumores não é?

ARTEMIDOROS: Sim. Claro que ouvi.

DANTE: Logo o Grande Mestre escolherá um sucessor... E será um de nós...

ARTEMIDOROS: Eu não sei se estou apto pra tal tarefa...

DANTE: Então não aceite o cargo... O Grande mestre é o líder dos Cavaleiros. Deve ser um Cavaleiro com o poder absoluto. Determinação inabalável. Para liderar os Cavaleiros a uma vitória na Guerra Santa...

ARTEMIDOROS: O que está dizendo...?

Dante eleva seu cosmo e desfere um golpe de espada em uma pilar.

DANTE: Um punho tão rígido quanto o aço. Este é o poder que o Cavaleiro necessita pra se fazer justiça.

ARTEMIDOROS: Dante...

DANTE: Lembra-se dos estudos das Guerras Santas? Nas Guerras Santas, os Cavaleiros sempre lutam até a morte... Sobram apenas um ou dois... Se não houver liderança forte... Este cenário lamentável se repetirá indefinidamente...

ARTEMIDOROS: Você crê que está preparado Dante?

DANTE: Eu sei que estou preparado. Observe e verá.

Dante caminha para fora da Casa de Sagitário. Ele por fim chega a casa de Leão. Tidus vai recepcionar o irmão, mas ele é como sempre frio ao extremo.

TIDUS: Você demorou irmão! Hoje vamos treinar juntos não?

DANTE: Mais tarde Tidus... Estou ocupado... Vim falar com nossa mãe...

Ashelia sai do quarto vendo Tidus sentando-se no sofá decepcionado.

ASHELIA: Veio aqui falar de sua nomeação para o título de Grande Mestre não é?

DANTE: Você já sabe?

ASHELIA: Claro que sei... Eu sou a auxiliar do Grande Mestre afinal...

DANTE: Então você sabe que uma Guerra Santa se aproxima mãe... Um líder forte é necessário pra levar os Cavaleiros a vitória contra os deuses...

ASHELIA: Quando você vai entender Dante? Força não é tudo... A verdadeira força dos Cavaleiros...

DANTE: Basta mãe... Chega de contos de fadas para meu irmão... Esta conversa sobre coragem e nobreza não vence batalhas... Um guerreiro só pode alcançar a vitória através da força...

ASHELIA: Eu espero ansiosa pelo dia em que você verá seu engano meu filho. Só espero que neste dia você não pague caro por ele. Vamos Tidus...

Um mensageiro chega a casa de leão.

"_Senhor Dante de Capricórnio! O Grande Mestre solicita sua presença em seu salão!"_

DANTE: Já tão cedo? Parece que o momento chegou...

ASHELIA: (Que poder é esse que sinto em você Dante? Por que me assusta tanto?)

DANTE: Eu devo levar o Santuário a uma era de vitória mãe... Um punho forte e inabalável como o aço... A verdadeira face da justiça...

Dante se dirige a saída e caminha até o Salão do Grande Mestre. Sua mãe sente um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha. Ela chama um criado para cuidar de Tidus e caminha até o quarto onde a urna de sua armadura repousa.

ASHELIA: Por que? Por que ele me dá tanto medo? Que escuridão é esta que sinto dentro de você Dante? Atena me prove errada a seu respeito...

TIDUS: Mãe? Onde você vai?

ASHELIA: Você fica aqui ta? Mamãe já vem...

No Salão do Grande Mestre, Artemidoros de Sagitário já estava presente e ajoelhado. Dante se aproxima e se ajoelha.

GM: Como vocês devem saber... Eu decidi que chegara o momento de nomear meu sucessor... Estou velho e apenas vocês dois possuem idade suficiente para me substituir...

DANTE: Se for o escolhido, juro levar o Santuário a uma era de glória e vitórias sobre os deuses que se opõe a Atena.

GM: Embora tenha levado muito tempo para considerar minha decisão... Eu finalmente cheguei a uma conclusão... Eu escolhi Artemidoros como meu sucessor...

Dante está perplexo. Ele deveria ser o escolhido. Era o mais forte. Artemidoros jamais teria pulso firme pra liderar os Cavaleiros. Aquilo é um engano. Só podia ser.

ARTEMIDOROS: Eu... Espero estar a altura da tarefa... Grande Mestre...

DANTE: Sua palavra... Seja acatada...

Dante se ergue e parte.

DANTE: Mais uma vez... O Santuário mergulhará numa Guerra Santa... E o sangue dos Cavaleiros fluirá como um rio... Por que sempre tomam a mesma decisão errada? Tolos! Eu devo retificar isso... Devo impedir este erro...

Asheria se aproxima, trajando sua armadura de Altar.

ASHERIA: O que o atormenta meu filho?  
DANTE: Todos vocês... Idealistas idiotas...

ASHERIA: Dante!

Dante para pra ouvir.

ASHERIA: Eu não me importo quão forte seja sua espada... Não se desvie do caminho de Atena... Ou eu mesma o matarei...

DANTE: Você acha que é capaz... Mãe?

Dante parte. Asheria adentra o Salão do Grande Mestre quando Artemidoros estava saindo.

-Starhill. Naquela mesma noite-

O Grande Mestre estava parado. Observando as estrelas. Tentava ler o futuro nas estrelas naquele mesmo lugar. Tentava encontrar um futuro diferente daquele que vira algumas noites atrás. O momento de sua própria morte.

DANTE: Diga-me... Você previu isto? Se previu... Por que veio até aqui? O futuro é imutável? É melhor se ajoelhar e se resignar ao fio da espada como um Samurai que encontrou a derrota? Este tipo de mentalidade é a razão de as Guerras Santas serem tão árduas...

GM: O que veio fazer aqui... Dante de Capricórnio? Não levou a sério o conselho que lhe dei não é?

O Grande Mestre retira seu elmo e revela seu rosto.

DANTE: Mãe? Então... O velho senil é covarde demais pra me enfrentar e manda uma mulher terminar o serviço...

ASHERIA: O grande mestre não sabe que estou aqui... Nós pressentimos a maldade em seu cosmo Dante... E eu decidi que eu devo ser a pessoa a dar fim a sua vida... Prepare-se!

Asheria remove seus mantos e revela sua armadura de Altar. Prateada e majestosa. Com uma grande jóia no peito que reluzia em resposta ao cosmo de sua portadora. Asheria enfia a mão dentro da Jóia e retira um rosário.

DANTE: Se pensa que vou segurar minha mão... Está enganada mãe...

ASHERIA: Este é o ultimo presente que lhe deixo como mãe... Não me subestime... Posso ser uma amazona de Prata, mas sou tão poderosa quanto um Cavaleiro de Ouro!

DANTE: Veremos então!

Dante corre na velocidade da luz e desfere um golpe de espada com seu braço direito. Asheria deflete o golpe com seu rosário e salta pra longe.

DANTE: Fugindo? Por quanto tempo pode fugir?

ASHERIA: Hora de aprender boas maneiras moleque!

Dante move seu braço novamente e um feixe de luz parte a terra correndo em direção a Asheria. Ela explode seu cosmo e ataca com o rosário contendo a força do golpe.

ASHERIA: Vai ter de fazer melhor do que isto!

DANTE: Você é capaz de conter minha espada... Merece seu título de Exorcista Suprema! Mas não por muito tempo! **EXCALIBUR!**

Dante desfere um golpe. Desta vez, Asheria não consegue se desviar e o golpe a atinge em cheio. Ela vai ao ar quando Dante surge sobre ela, desferindo um chute. Asheria cai no chão.

Dante salta sobre ela tentando ataca-la novamente quando Asheria se levanta com um grito irracional e desfere um soco poderoso no rosto do filho. A tiara de Dante vai ao ar e ele gira seu corpo caindo de pé no chão.

ASHERIA: Agora é a minha vez! Vou te ensinar uma lição ou duas seu moleque! QUEIME COSMO! _**RENDIÇÂO DIVINA!**_

Dante se depara com a visão de uma deusa cercada de anjos às costas de Asheria. Ela une as duas mãos criando uma poderosa luminosidade que explode criando uma destruição imensa.

Dante cruza os braços diante do rosto pra se proteger, mas a potencia do ataque é imensa. A enorme montanha de Starhill se trinca e começa a ruir.

DANTE: Mulher louca! Vai matar a nós dois!

ASHERIA: Desde que você morra também! Eu não me importo!

Os dois caem. Centenas de milhares de toneladas de pedras caem junto com eles e eles se perdem. A chuva começa a cair. Devagar a principio. E logo se tornando uma torrente incontrolável que abate o santuário.

Dante se levanta removendo os escombros com sua Excalibur. Tinha o braço esquerdo quebrado. Seu corpo sangrava muito. Asheria se levantava erguendo escombros sobre sua cabeça. Seu olho esquerdo estava vazado. A máscara quebrada feriu seu olho. Ela perdera a tiara da armadura.

DANTE: É assim que termina? Morta por seu próprio filho?

ASHERIA: Ainda estou em melhor forma que você... Cretino...

Asheria ergue o rosário elevando seu cosmo.

ASHERIA: Vamos lutar!

DANTE: Você pediu por isso mãe! Que assim seja!

Os dois se atacam. O choque de seus cosmos abala o santuário. O Grande Mestre observa o combate de seu salão. Artemidoros sente os cosmos se chocando a distância. Ele veste sua armadura e parte na direção do combate.

Dante desfere vários golpes de espada em sua mãe. Mas ela é capaz de desviá-los ou defletir-lhos com o rosário. De repente uma espada de energia avança em sua direção Ela evita ter a cabeça atravessada por pouco.

Ela nunca havia visto Dante usar seus golpes daquela forma. Várias espadas de luz pairavam e giravam ao redor de Dante.

DANTE: Surpresa? Esta é a _**INVOCAÇÃO DAS ESPADAS!**_

As espadas avançam contra Asheria, todas de uma só vez. Ela dá um grito e eleva seu cosmo ao máximo criando uma luz ao seu redor.

ASHERIA: Ohm!_** KAHN!**_

As espadas uma a uma avançam contra a redoma de luz e se chocam. A redoma começa a se trincar e aos poucos começa a ceder. Pontas das espadas de Dante começam a atravessar a redoma quando ela une as mãos, fecha os olhos elevando ainda mais seu cosmo e abrindo-os de forma repentina. A luz que seus olhos emitem explode as espadas de Dante e Asheria projeta as mãos pra frente criando uma poderosa explosão de energia.

ASHERIA: Este é o seu fim seu maldito! _**RENDIÇÃO DIVINA!**_

Dante é carregado para o alto pela enorme explosão de energia e em seguida cai no chão imóvel. Asheria cambaleia até ele com o Rosário em suas mãos. Elevando seu cosmo. Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ela remove a máscara que cobria seu rosto.

ASHERIA: Eu... Te amo demais me filho... Eu não posso matá-lo... Eu não tenho força bastante pra te matar... Mas eu posso impedir-lhe de machucar outros... Eu vou extirpar todos os seus cinco sentidos e você não será mais do que um cadáver vivo! _**TESOURO DOS CÉUS!**_

Por um momento Asheria explode seu cosmo. O rosário brilha e tremula. Mas ela logo em seguida acalma o cosmo. Não é capaz de matar o próprio filho.

DANTE: Perdeu sua única chance! Pague por isso com a vida! _**EXCALIBUR!**_

Dante pega Asheria desprevenida e seu golpe decepa o braço esquerdo da mãe. Asheria não consegue acreditar que seu próprio filho se tornou um demônio tão horrendo. Resignada ela cai de joelhos chorando.

ASHERIA: Nada pode me desonrar mais... Nada pode trazer mais desgosto a meu coração... Faça o que deve ser feito...

DANTE: Não devia ter se metido em meu caminho...

Uma raja de energia enorme avança em direção a Dante. Ele salta pra longe para evitar o ataque.

Ao seu lado estava Artemidoros de Sagitário em sua armadura.

ARTEMIDOROS: O que está fazendo Dante? Enlouqueceu? Pretende tirar a vida até da própria mãe? Pra que propósito?

DANTE: Vocês tolos idiotas e idealistas passam as vidas se atirando em Guerras e sacrificando suas vidas... Chega de liderança por fracos... Somente um forte deve liderar... E você é patético...

O Grande Mestre surge diante de Dante.

GM: Você não entende o que significa ser o Grande Mestre Dante. Eu e sua mãe sentimos o mal dentro de você. Não podemos deixar que você se torne o Grande Mestre, pois sua alma está manchada...

DANTE: Vlho... Você é irritante... Desapareça da minha frente!

Dante dispara várias espadas de energia contra o GM. O GM se defende. Ao mesmo tempo Artemidoros avança contra ele energisando seu punho e desferindo um golpe. Dante revida com um soco. Os punhos se chocam e a terra é partida pela energia desprendida.

Asheria está atônita observando o combate. Ela tenta estancar o sangramento do braço decepado, mas aos poucos começa a perder a consciência.

O Grande Mestre concentra uma poderosa energia em sua mão, avança contra Dante e dispara. Dante é carregado pra longe e Artemidoros prepara seu golpe secreto. Concentrando luz em seu punho ele dispara inúmeros feixes de luz que formam um furacão de flechas reluzentes.

ARTEMIDOROS: Tome isso Dante! _**DESTRUIÇÃO INFINITA!**_

DANTE: Acha que suas flechas se comparam a minha espada? Testemos nossas armas então Artemidoros! _**DANÇA DA ESPADA SAGRADA! EXCALIBUR!**_

Vários feixes de luz são disparados por Dante formando uma imensa tela de luz. O chão e tudo ao redor é cortado e despedaçado pelo avanço dos dois golpes.

ARTEMIDOROS: Por que está fazendo isto Dante? O que espera ganhar com isso? Por que não aliarmos nossas forças e lutarmos ao lado de Atena?

DANTE: E condenar Atena a vivenciar a morte de seus cavaleiros sem parar? Voc~e consegue ser tão indiferente Artemidoros?

ARTEMIDOROS:Se nosso destino é morrer, você não pode mudar isso! Nem você é tão forte!

DANTE: Quer apostar?

Dante explode seu cosmo e dispara outra excalibur. Uma tão forte que não só parte a terra, mas quando Artemidoros salta pro ar e plaina com suas asas ele pode ver o Espaço Sideral.

DANTE: esta é a força da minha espada! Acha que você tem o que é necessário pra liderar os Cavaleiros?

ARTEMIDOROS: Talvez eu não tenha... Mas eu vou fazer o meu melhor!

DANTE: "O seu melhor"? Bah! Perdedor!

De repente a fenda espacial criada por Dante começa a sugar Artemidoros. O Cavaleiro de ouro precisa explodir todo seu cosmo para impedir ser absorvido. Dante aproveita a ocasião para dirigir sua atenção ao grande Mestre que tentava prestar socorro a Asheria.

GM: Descanse Asheria... Você fez o que podia...

ASHERIA Não... Eu falhei miseravelmente... Eu deveria ter matado ele...

GM: Bobagem... Matar o próprio filho é uma força que até mesmo os cavaleiros são incapazes de dominar...

ASHERIA: Cuidado Grande Mestre!

O Grande Mestre sequer viu o golpe de Dante atravessando-lhe o peito. O Sangue do grande mestre respinga pelo rosto de Asheria.

GM: dante... Seu... Maldito...

ASHERIA: Dante! Não!

DANTE: Apenas eu estou apto a liderar os Cavaleiros!

ASHERIA: Ninguém acreditará em você Dante! Acha que os Cavaleiros seguirão alguém que matou o Grande Mestre e seus colegas Cavaleiros?

DANTE: Quem matou o Grande Mestre foi Artemidoros . Que logo foi executado por mim. Mas não antes que ele pudesse assassinar a Amazona de Altar.

ASHERIA: Já chega... Você já foi longe demais!

Artemidoros explode seu cosmo e dispara uma rajada de energia contra a fenda espacial que o sugava. Em sua cabeça ele se xingava por ter permitido a morte do Grande Mestre.

A rajada que ele disparara fecha a fenda e ele avança contra Dante momentos antes de ele desferir o golpe final em Asheria.

DANTE: Morra! _**EXCALIBUR!**_

ASHERIA: _**KAHN!**_

Asheria detém o golpe de Dante. Ela está se esforçando ao máximo e tentando resistir como pode, mas a barreira está prestes a se partir.

Artemidoros concentra todo seu poder em seu punho e ataca Dante pelas costas destruindo a armadura de Capricórnio e atirando-o longe.

Dante está caído no chão vencido. Outros Cavaleiros se aproximam das ruínas de Starhill e vêem a cena de Artemidoros carregando Asheria em seus braços.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?"

ARTEMIDOROS: Dante de Capricórnio assassinou o Grande Mestre... Ele traiu os Cavaleiros... Prendam-no... No Cabo Sunion...

ASHERIA: Depressa Cavaleiros... Artemidoros é o Grande Mestre agora... A palavra dele é lei...

Os dias se passam. Asheria estava recuperada dos ferimentos, deitada numa cama na casa de Leão.

Ela abre os olhos e vê Tidus dormindo ao seu lado. Ela acaricia os cabelos do filho. Ele acorda aos poucos agarrando-se a mão da mãe.

TIDUS: Mãe... Quem machucou você?

ASHERIA: Foi... Um inimigo meu filho... Não se preocupe... Mamãe está bem... Coom tem sido os treinos?

TIDUS: Galford não vem mais mãe... As pessoas do Santuário ficam dizendo que... Meu irmão é um traidor... Que ele matou... O Grande Mestre... Que nós somos... Maus... É mentira não é mãe?

Asheria apenas acaricia os cabelos do filho. Ela não consegue conter as lágrimas. E nem suas nem as do filho. Tidus abraça a mãe com força.

TIDUS: Foi... O Dante que te machucou mãe?

ASHERIA: Deixa isso pra lá meu filho... Mamãe está feliz em ver você...

Artemidoros agora o Grande Mestre adentra o quarto.

GM: Como está Asheria...?

ASHERIA: Já estive melhor...

GM: Gostaria de ter você ao meu lado... Quando eu assumir o Cargo de Grande Mestre...

ASHERIA: Eu não posso... Eu estou abandonando a armadura de Altar. Minha posição como amazona... Está tudo acabado pra mim...

GM: Não posso imaginar o que você está passando por Dante Asheria... Mas por favor... O Santuário precisa de você...

ASHERIA: Estamos marcados agora Artemidoros... Somos os traidores do Santuário... Ninguém vai confiar em nós...

GM: Tenha mais fé nos outros...

ASHERIA: pode explicar por que Galford renunciou seu dever como Grão-Guerreiro de Leão?

GM: Eu não sabia disso... Ele será repreendido...

ASHERIA: Não... Deixe-o... Agora eu só quero esquecer tudo... Eu partirei do Santuário... Pra sempre...

TIDUS: Mãe...? Nós vamos embora?

ASHERIA: Não Tidus... Você deve ser tornar o Cavaleiro de Leão... E proteger as pessoas... Você ainda tem salvação... Eu não...

TIDUS: Mas eu não quero ficar longe de você mãe...

GM: Gostaria que houvesse algo que eu pudesse dizer para fazê-la ficar Asheria... Você é uma Amazona poderosa demais... Seria uma perda inestimável para nós...

ASHERIA: Eu sou só mais um soldado não é?

GM: Não quis parecer frio...

ASHERIA: Tudo bem...

GM: Se não há nada que a convença a ficar... Eu gostaria de pedir um favor... Há um garoto na Índia... Ele foi eleito pra se tornar um Cavaleiro de Ouro... Eu gostaria que você o treinasse...

ASHERIA: Eu não sou uma amazona...

GM: Então... Torne-se uma Grã-Guerreira... Se você crê que sua honra foi destruída, lave-a contribuindo conosco...

**-Presente-**

Rock, Yun e Tifa estavam cabisbaixos. Finalmente entenderam o legado de Tidus. E o passado terrível ao qual ele está preso.

DANTE: Entendem agora o que estão enfrentando? Não vou pedir a vocês que se afastem disso. É o destino de vocês no momento em que decidiram se tornar Cavaleiros.

ASHERIA: Agora... O destino voltou pra completar o ciclo. Nós devemos impedir Dante... Sejam quais forem seus planos...

ROCK: mestre! Nós vamos treinar arduamente! E derrotar este inimigo!

TIFA: Rock tem razão!

Yun apenas concorda com a cabeça. Tidus olha pra eles com orgulho.

TIDUS: Muito bem dito garotos! Agora, voltem ao treino!

Asheria olha pros meninos treinando e seu coração se enche de nostalgia.

ASHERIA: Você tem os ensinado bem filho...

TIDUS: É... São ótimos garotos...

ASHERIA: Sabe... Eu voltei não só por causa do que ouvi a respeito do Dante. Eu vim... Me desculpar, Tidus...

TIDUS: Por que?

ASHERIA: Envergonhada da minha fraqueza... E da minha derrota eu abandonei você... Eu deveria ter ficado aqui e cuidado de você... Deve ter sido difícil pra você crescer sem mim... Sem seu pai... Sem Dante... Até mesmo Galford o abandonou...

TIDUS: Não se preocupe mãe... Você teve seus deveres...

ASHERIA: Meu primeiro dever é com minha família... Perdoe-me...

Os dois se abraçam.

ASHERIA: Eu o amo tanto Tidus... Como eu queria poder vê-lo crescer... E se tornar o homem que é agora...

TIDUS: Você está aqui agora mãe... Vamos começar de novo... A partir de hoje...

Asheria olha para Tidus com os olhos lacrimejando e beija a testa dele. Juntos eles se sentam observando os garotos treinarem ao por do sol. Esquecendo todos os seus problemas.

**-Epílogo-**

Preso no Cabo Sunion, agarrando-se a vida, Dante se debatia. Tentava destruir as barras, mas elas não podiam ser partidas nem mesmo por sua espada.

Debaixo da água. Segurando o fôlego. Afogando-se. Seu braço começa a pulsar como se estivesse falando com ele. "Corte" ouvia em sua mente. "Corte tudo em seu caminho!"

Com uma explosão de cosmo, as paredes do Cabo Sunion são partidas e Dante carregado em uma torrente incontrolável através do mar. Ele acaba parando em um lugar cheio de ruínas antigas. Onde o céu parecia com o mar.

Ele está parado diante de um templo enorme com o símbolo de Poseidon no centro. Ele adentra o templo e se depara com várias armaduras dispostas ao redor de uma mais majestosa e poderosa do que todas as outras.

DANTE: Não pode ser... Hahaha... Hahahaha... HAHAHAHAHAHA! Encontrei... O meu destino!

Continua... Claro que continua!

**Nota do Autor:** Bem... Uma vez, numa discussão no orkut, um amigo abriu um tópico com uma teoria a respeito dos Cavaleiros de Ouro e suas técnicas. Como eles consegue manter as técnicas vivas de geração em geração? Como o Mask usa as mesmas técnicas do Manigold, o Debas as dos Hasgard e assim por diante?

A teoria é de que haviam pessoas, não cavaleiros ou amazonas que estavam encarregadas de guardar essas técnicas para os Futuros Cavaleiros de Ouro. E assim surgiram na minha fic os Grão-Guerreiros. Como a Platina.

Grão-Guerreiro é um cara que se candidatou a Cavaleiro, mas não conseguiu ocupar o posto. Por algum motivo, seja por que ele sofreu um ferimento muito sério, ou por que foi derrotado por outro que conquistou a armadura, ou simplesmente por ser um Cavaleiro "aposentado"... O que importa é que no fim, seu poder e seu conhecimento são grandes demais pra serem deixados de lado e eles recebem a incumbência de treinar novos Cavaleiros de Ouro. É isso aí! Até a próxima Fic!


End file.
